Colors of Dullness
by BlackAngelJade
Summary: Everyone is called by the color of their hair, 'He' was the one who made this law. Blondie of Fairy Tail lost her little sister, Dark-Blondie, she closed up to most people, outside she is dull, lifeless, cold, but on the inside the seethes, she plans, because she knows the murderer of her sister. Rated T
1. Blonde

**Blondie's POV**

I sighed every day is so boring, nothing to do EVER besides going on jobs, I always went alone or with Rosy or Blue-Fur. Rosy may sound like a girl, but Rosy is actually a guy, a dragon slayer at that anyways, and Blue-Fur is his cat, his talking, flying, blue furred cat, and yes I did just say talking AND flying blue cat.

Here, in this dull world everyone is called by their hair color by the time they are 5, when you were born your parents would give you a name, mine was Lucy, but now since I'm 17 and have blonde hair, I'm Blondie, of course many others have blonde hair too, but they may be called something else like Gold, or Golden, or Blond. Even so, 'He' said that everyone must be in guilds, there are magic guilds and non-magic guilds, and I'm in the famous, trouble causing magic guild, **Fairy Tail.**

**Raven's POV**

I stared at the request board, and sighed, I was bored, today was only Tuesday, and yet I had already gone on 3 missions by myself since Sunday, maybe this one I should do with someone, I scanned the room and thought of my options, Scarlet, the scary equip redhead, I shudder no way, Water-Blue the water mage that was obsessed with me, yeah right! Not a chance, I looked at my other option, Blondie, the celestial wizard, not too scary, (unless you went into her house uninvited, or did something terrible) and not obsessive.

I went over to her, "Hey, Blondie, wanna go on a job together?"

She looked at me with bored and dull eyes, "Which one? If it kills my boredom then fine I'll go."

I held up one that said to get rid of a dark guild that had stolen a family treasure and wanted us to take it back from them.

Blondie sighed then said sure, whatever, and then grabbed the request from me and marched off to tell Snow that we were going to take this request, Snow was the barmaid of Fairy Tail; she has a younger brother, Alabaster, and a younger sister, Ivory. All three of them have white hair, but since it was against the law to have the same name in each guild, but if someone else in another guild also had white hair they could be called Snow, Ivory, or Alabaster.

**Blondie's POV**

I talked to Snow for a few minutes, while we were talking she suddenly burst out, "Ne, don't you think Raven likes you?"

I shook my head, "Yeah right, I bet he only chose me because I'm not scary," I nod to my friend Scarlet, "And I'm not obsessed with him," this time to Water-Blue, "Besides," I say coldly, "I wouldn't care even if he did."

After this I walked away with Snow staring at me, I knew it might have been rude, but didn't care much.

**Snow's POV**

I sighed sadly staring after Blondie, everyone knew why she was dull and distance and not to mention cold with us, she had lost her mom, dad, and Dark-Blondie, her younger sister. Her mom and dad had died years ago, leaving Blondie, and Dark-Blondie all alone, but her sister's death was recent, so when she had joined the guild, she was happy, laughing, but on a job, someone had stabbed Dark-Blondie in the stomach and for a few weeks Blondie just lost it, but now a few weeks have past, and she had been like this to everyone, everybody tried to be extra nice to her, but it never worked, she always said the same thing, "I don't need your sympathy." And walked away.

There were a few people that she opened a little up to though, that included Rosy, Raven, Scarlet, Water-Blue, Sky-Blue, Black-Iron, my sister Ivory, Blue, and I.


	2. Treasure Trove

**Blondie's POV**

"Open! Gate of the bull, Taurus!" I said bored, I noted at the corner of my eye that Raven was mostly using his Ice Make Lance and Shield, I raised my eyebrow slightly, then saw that my enemy was going to strike so I quickly summed Aries and told her to make a wall.

"Wool Wall!" She said shyly, "Did I do well? Sumimasen!" Then poofed off.

I finished up the last few enemies and turned to gray and saw that we was done too, I called out to him, "Oui, you clean up here while I go inside to go look for the heirloom."

Raven looked a little surprised for a second there, but his face then resumed normal, he nodded, "Okay, be careful."

I walked towards the building, while his back was turned I hurried to summon Virgo and when she appeared I pointed down then to a clump of bushes.

She did it and luckily for me she wasn't loud after about a minute or so Virgo tugged me under very fast that when I opened my mouth nothing came out. We came out of the other side of the hole where a very surprised Water-Blue sat stunned.

"But, how'd you figure it out." She asked shocked.

I rolled my eyes, "You destroying the bush."

"Oh." Water-Blue looked down.

"Anyways, since you're here why don't you help instead of watch?"

"Well, um, I,"

I could see Water-Blue racking her brain to come up with a good reason onto why she wanted to keep spying on Raven. I sighed, "Alright fine, keep watching if you want." I walked away from her and strolled towards the front door.

I pushed open the front doors and looked around it had the looks of a normal guild, I walked around and found something odd, there was a part in the stone wall that was jutting out so I pushed on it and it swung open like any other secret entrance would. As I walked down I thought of Dark-Blonde and how she had died.

_Flashback_

_"Nii-san_!" _Dark-Blonde screamed; the_ _girl with an ice sword was coming at me fast, my little sister jumped right in front without thinking. My eyes widened, blood dripped to the ground Dark-Blonde fell to the ground. My mouth opened, "NOOOOO!"_

_I knelt down next to her, I sobbed, "Dark-Blonde, no, NO! You can't die on me!"_

_"Don't worry nii-san, I have always wanted to be of a help to you." She smiled at me and her eyes were slowly fading._

_I then was not thinking so I accidentally called Dark-Blonde by her real name, "Michelle, Michelle, NOO!"_

_I saw someone scream in anger, it was Rosy, he was engulfed by flames, "HOW DARE YOU KILL BLONDE'S SISTER?"_

_I saw Rave, Scarlet, and Sky-Blue join Rosy and brought out their most powerful weapons._

_Sky-Blue was angrier than I had ever seen her be, "We won't forgive you for killing Blonde-san's sister!"_

_I stared at them tears running down my cheek, "Minna, arugato." I sobbed even harder._

_End_

I arrived at I big room that hanging from the ceiling was thousands if not millions tiny shards of crystal. I gaped at the room I guess that this treasure trove of the guild, I looked around it was like a riches museum, all around there was something made of precious metal with a little label on. I picked up something that looked like a gold watch with a crystal screen; I raised an eyebrow, "Wow with just this I can pay for my rent for at least two years, and still have enough left for food and clothe and anything else."

I sighed then pulled out the request sheet, on it there was a picture of a small gold clock embedded with tiny diamonds, pearls, and garnets. "Holy crap," I muttered to myself, and then I looked around, "Yes, yes I'm supposed to find a tiny gold clock in this treasure trove." I muttered to myself sarcastically while gesturing around.

"Talking and gesturing to yourself now?" I whipped around and saw Raven at the leaning on the doorway smirking.

"You finished?" I asked regaining my posture.

"Yep and found her while I was at it."

"Umm Blonde-san," I saw Water-Blue come out from behind Raven, "Water-Blue is sorry for before and wants to help Blonde-san now."

"Sure whatever you want to do is none of my care." I say bored.

**Rosy's POV**

"I'm back!" I say after shoving open the guild doors.

"Back!" Blue-Fur repeated after me.

"Oh, welcome back, Rosy." Snow said smiling at me.

I looked around, "Huh? Where's Blonde?"

Ivory came over to me, "Ah, you're back Rosy, how was your mission?"

I smiled at her, "It was great!"

"Oh yeah! Didn't you want to know where Blonde go? She went on job with Raven. They left yesterday and should be back about hmm tomorrow?"

"What?! With that guy!?"


	3. Heart of Ice

**I really apologize for not uploading for a while and all that, but my piano AIM test is coming up so I must practice a lot, but I do sincerely apologize.**

**Blondie's POV **

The train ride back was awkward, for all of us, me, Raven, and Water-Blue and we actually sat in that order. I watched the two of them, Water-Blue; I noticed, kept sneaking glances at Raven and scooting closer. I, of course sat far away from the two of them, I knew that to other people I looked bored, but on the inside I was making a very important decision, one that could change many, MANY things.

I think though, I was a little too deep in thoughtville that my bored face changed to a screwed, concentration face because it seemed, that the weird looks that the people were giving away weren't in fact to Raven and Water-Blue, but me.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I whipped my head up, oh, just Raven concerning for my sanity, "Yeah, of course I'm fine," I rolled my eyes, "Since when have I not?"

"Um, well, when you started to have that um," he gestured to my face, "About 10 minutes ago."

I gaped at him, I couldn't help it, and so I yelled at him, "YOU MEAN I'VE HAD THIS FACE FOR TEN MINUTES? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME AT ALL!?"

I saw an evil glint behind Raven, but before anything could be said Water-Blue butted in, "You, how dare you talk to Raven-sama this way!"

I saw him roll his eyes, "Water-Blue, stay out of this."

"Ha-ai, Raven-sama!" Water-Blue squealed while blushing.

**Rosy's POV**

I spewed fire everywhere, I didn't care if it destroyed the guild, but I had been worried about Blondie, ever since her sister had died. Blondie had also cut off our team no matter how much me, Raven, Scarlet nor Blue-Fur tried, she always turned her back only occasionally taking a job with us, but most of the time she went by herself.

Snow came over to me, "Now, now, Rosy, stop destroying the guild, I know your worried and all, but don't take it out on the guild ok?" she smiled sweetly at me when she started talking, but now, she gave me her demon glare.

I shakily turned to her, "Oh o-of co-o-use." I stuttered.

She smiled sweetly, "Good. And by the way, they'll be back soon so no need to go after them, unless you truly cared, ok? Oh! And don't be too worried, Water-Blue snuck along with them!"

I cocked my head, what did she mean if I truly cared? I thought everybody truly cared about Blondie; I mean everyone at Fairy Tail was a family. I rushed out the door with Blue-Fur crying after me, "Wait a minute!"

I ran towards the train station as fast as I could only thinking of the tears Blondie had shed because of her sister. She had been as fragile as glass the first few days when she was in shock, but as days passed, Blondie grasped onto the line of reality and became cold as ice.

**Time Skip**

**Train Station**

**Blondie's POV**

I stretched, grabbed my suitcase then walked off the train quickly maneuvering people leaving behind Raven and Water-Blue.

When I got to the platform I saw a panting Rosy and Blue-Fur looking around a few feet away darting this way and that.

I narrowed my and swiftly turned the other way then marched away. The faintest tug in my heart wanted me to go back to my old partners, but I kept walking until somebody grabbed my wrist.

I whipped my head around while letting go of my suitcase and putting my hand on my keys. Then I dropped my hand and relaxed slightly. It was just Rosy and Blue-Fur; I pulled my wrist away harshly, "What do you guys want?" I asked coldly.

"Rosy was worried about you! So he came after you!" Blue-Fur piped in before Rosy could say a single word.

"HEY!"

I looked at them with cold eyes, "Look, this has been the fifth time you and Blue-Fur have come after me when you hear that I've gone on a job with someone else. If you keep doing this I'm just going to quit the guild!"

It was a lie, even though I was filled with bitterness for the man who had killed off my sister, I wasn't going to quit the guild.

"But-"

I held up a hand, "Enough Rosy, you to Blue-Fur, just leave me alone for a while."

The latter dropped his head, "Aye…"

I turned around and walked away from my old partners.

**Raven's POV**

Huh? I looked in the direction Blondie had walked off in, what was her problem? Of course her situation was like mine with Ul's, she blamed herself for a fraction of the part of not being to protect her younger sister.

I sighed then stood up, and was about to head to the exit when Water-Blue grabbed my hand and asked timidly, "Um, Raven-sama, would you like to go out and eat?"

"Huh?" I looked back at her.

Her face went flaring up in red for some odd reason, "U-h-h-m, that is if you would like!"

"Hmm," I put my arms behind my head, "I suppose I am hungry."

**Blondie's POV**

I touched my hand to the knob of my house, feeling a sudden feeling of dread so I opened the knob slowly…

**Rosy's POV**

"Ne, Rosy, do you think she meant what she said about quitting the guild if we didn't stop going after her to make sure she's fine?" Blue-Fur asked sulking.

"If she did, she probably would have done it a long time ago, but I do think we should give her some time."

Before, we would have gone over to her house anyways, and then Dark-Blondie would sweat drop when she came in, but now, everything was different.

I pushed open the doors of the guild, Snow turned to me and smiled, "Ah, welcome back you two…" she trailed off when she noticed the gloomy spirit around us.

"Rosy! What's wrong?" Ivory asked me.

"Blondie said she was quitting the guild if we went and kept going after her to make sure she's safe." I told the animal transformation mage.

She sighed and pouted, "Rosy, you just don't get girls do you? Leave her alone for a while, and give her some space. She didn't mean what she said, ok?"

**Blondie's POV**

I pushed the door open and turned on the lights slowly while keeping my hand on Loke's key. I scanned the room from left to right.

Suddenly I saw a glint above me and suddenly I blacked out.

**Raven's POV**

Sure I agreed to go somewhere to eat, but why the he!l was Silver here too!?

"Oi," I said turning towards him, "What are you going here?!"

"Well, I couldn't just leave you alone with Water-Blue-chan alone now could I? And especially to lunch, I cannot leave you alone with Water-Blue-chan." He told me pointing his right hand towards the sky and sparkling as if he was something great.

A vein popped on my forehead, "Huh? What's that supposed to mean? First, the Zentopia incident then the Grand Magic Games, now every day? Don't you have somewhere you need to be, like your guild?"

Water-Blue looked back and forth panicking, "Raven-sama! Who do you want to be with? Water-Blue or Silver-sama?!"

I sweat dropped, she had no idea what was going on did she. Huh? I looked around, we were close to Blondie's house, I thought about how briskly she had walked off minutes ago.

"Huh? We are close to Blondie-san's house, aren't we?"

"Yea-, wait how do you know this?!" I asked the water mage shocked.

Suddenly over a shadow appeared and the three of us looked up so see a purple haired girl quickly dashing through the sky holding someone over her shoulder, I squinted a little, it was… Blondie!

"Ice-Make, Lanc-!" I didn't get to finish when Water-Blue stepped in front and yelled, "Water-Lock!"

A ball of water surrounded the girl, but she quickly jumped out of it. Her hand moved quickly and then I saw a glint. The sky seemed to stop when I saw something small and needle like hurl towards me, no scratch that, the sky was raining down small needles.

"Ice-Make Shield!" I yelled at what seemed to be the last minute.

A few seconds later my shield cracked and the needles were gone, but so was the girl with Blondie.

**Blondie's POV**

I opened my eyes a few centimeters, everything was blurred, and it felt like I was out of magic and energy, it also felt like I was in the air being carried.

I looked at my surroundings everything still blurry and hazy; I saw a flash of purple, a glint and heard someone yell, "Ice-Make Shield!"

Huh? That was Raven's magic; I wondered what was going on when everything went dark again.

**Raven's POV**

Kuso! She got away with Blondie!

I turned to Water-Blue, "Oi, why'd you do that!? She got away because of you!"

Silver turned towards me with an annoyed expression, "Don't blame Water-Blue-chan! If it weren't for her your guild mate would have been skewered by your magic!"

"And being trapped in a ball of water won't get her killed?!" I fired back.

"Raven-sama! Silver-sama! Shouldn't we focus on getting Blondie-san back!?"

That's right! I quickly ran in the direction I was sure the girl had gone taking the celestial mage with her.

Silver and Water-Blue ran alongside me, "Aren't you going to tell your guild-mates?" Silver asked.

"No time! Who knows which direction the girl could have turned while she attacked then fled?!"

"Then why are we heading in this direction!?"

"Because it was the way she was going before we spotted her!" I yelled towards him annoyed, I pondered on what he said and did think it would be a good idea to tell Jii-chan.

"Hey, Water-Blue."

"Haaiii Raven-sama! What is it?" the mage asked spinning around talking in a high pitched voice.

Ugh, she was annoying, but kind of useful, "Go to the guild and tell Jii-chan and the others and which way we're heading!"

"Alright Raven-sama!" and quickly ran off in the opposite direction.


End file.
